Whipped Cream
by DottoraL'Artista
Summary: Artemis and Wally have some fun with a can of whipped cream. Filed under: College Fluffies.


**Written with prodding from my collab sisters in our "smutfire" collab doc! Enjoy!**

* * *

Wally kicked the door open and nudged Nelson out of the way as it swung open. He set his paper bags down on the table and sped over to catch Nelson before she could make a break for it. Picking up the dog and shoving her back through the door, Wally closed it behind him and called out to Artemis, "Hey, babe. I'm home. I bought stuff for dinner!"

"Mmhmm, Wally?" he heard his girlfriend's voice carry from the bedroom.

"Yeah, babe?" he responded, stuffing the contents of the bags into the fridge and kicking off his shoes.

"Could you come here for a minute?" She called back. Wally walked to the bedroom, wondering what Artemis wanted. He opened the door and his mouth dropped open. He was confronted by Artemis lying against the headboard, completely naked, except for whipped cream covering her chest and resting between her hips.

"Babe, I thought that you could eat in, tonight," Artemis drawled, turning her head to look away from Wally, but glancing back at him to gauge his reaction anyway.

Wally closed his mouth and swallowed hard. He hardly took one step forward before Artemis put a hand up. "Clothes. On the floor. Ten seconds, Loverboy," Artemis commanded. Wally blinked once and began to strip off his clothes immediately, finishing in just under Artemis' time limit.

He leapt the four steps it took to get from the door to the bed and pounced on Artemis, kissing her hard and pushing her back into the pillows. His little spitfire retaliated, pushing back against him with just as much force as he had given her. Wally's mouth quickly left Artemis', traveling down to lick at the confection covering her bosom, nipping her clavicle on the way down. His tongue rasped over her pebbled flesh, cleaning every last bit of the whipped cream from her already heaving chest. She dragged him over to her other side, gasping as he latched onto her and sucked.

Once he was finished cleaning all of the whipped cream off of her top half, Artemis pulled Wally back up for a quick kiss, but pushed him down just as abruptly to finish the job that he started. He resisted, slowly kissing down her stomach and onto her hip. His tongue dipped into the hollow of her hip causing Artemis to buck into his touch. The redhead's hands came up to hold her down, which made her squirm even more. She spread her legs to allow him easy access to continue cleaning her off, jerking and bucking at even the slightest touch of his tongue.

Wally quickly finished getting the rest of the whipped cream off of Artemis; however, as he was just about to start teasing her, she sat up and pounced on top of him, her legs and left hand pinning him to the bed. Wally gasped in surprise at this sudden turn of events, and again when he saw what the blonde was holding in her right hand.

"Finally," she said, a grin spreading across her face, "I thought that you'd clean me off quicker than that."

Wally grinned back, "Well, babe, what can I say, you're the one that taught me slow can be fun."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You want some of this before I go to town on you, Cake-eater?" she said, shaking the can of whipped cream that she held in her right hand vigorously. Wally obliged, opening his mouth to let Artemis squirt some of the confection onto his tongue. Knocking back a shot of the sweet herself, the blonde trailed her fingers down Wally's chest, stopping at his hip. She shot a dot of whipped cream next to her thumb and bent down to lick it off, her tongue drawing slowly over the redhead's hipbone and across his abs.

This made the speedster groan, bucking his hips into Artemis' face as she ran her tongue over his other hipbone. She pulled back a bit, redirecting her mouth to blow on his fast-hardening head, making him moan again. Suddenly, Wally felt something cool and airy on his shaft and looked down to find that Artemis was spraying him with the rest of the whipped cream. When she was through, she placed her index finger on his abdomen and slowly traced down, eventually making a line through the dessert. Wally squeezed his eyes shut and arched into her touch as she swirled her finger around in the whipped cream on his tip.

His eyes flew open when he felt her begin to lick him clean. His hands flew to her hair and he dragged her up to mash his lips to hers. She tasted like whipped cream and pine needles. He grazed her lower lip and Artemis moaned into him, but quickly pulled up. Wally tried to pull her back down and hitch her leg around his hip, but Artemis resisted, sitting crosslegged in between Wally's widespread legs.

"C'mon, babe! I want my aro-" Wally started, but was cut off by his girlfriend.

"Wallace West if you make an archery metaphor I will get up off this bed right now and you will get nothing. Firstly, how are you going to get a condom on with all of that delicious whipped cream all over you? Secondly, whipped cream gives yeast infections, I don't want it inside of me other than if I choose to do this:"

Artemis tipped her head back and finished off the whipped cream can, tossing the empty metal can into the trashcan.

Wally watched her shot and laughed, "Three points?"

Artemis grinned.

"Will get you a home run, Wall-man."

She kissed him lightly once and drew her body down the redhead's, returning to her previous ministrations. It didn't take Artemis long to clean all of the whipped cream off of Wally. The second she was finished, he tried to pull her up and flip them, but she wouldn't let him. They wrestled for dominance, Wally copping a feel every chance he could get, making Artemis laugh. He finally pinned her to the mattress; her arms spread wide and his nose an inch from hers. He gave her a quick kiss and pressed his hips into her, his shaft wearing at her entrance. She gasped and bucked into him, nearing penetration.

Artemis clenched her teeth at the far too little friction and ground out, "Dammit, West, get the condom already!"

Wally quickly vacated her body, grabbed the small foil package from the nightstand where Artemis had put it, and quickly rolled the contents on. He poised himself near her slit, ready to start. He began to slowly push himself into her, but Artemis was having none of that. She flipped them, raised herself up, and impaled herself on him, gasping.

He grunted as he felt her slide over him and lift up all in one fluid motion. Before Artemis could set a rhythm, Wally flipped them back over. Still connected, the two wrestled for dominance, ending up with Wally pinning the blonde's arms down to the mattress, her hair splayed out across the pillows. Wally's eyes were drawn to her heaving chest.

Damn, my girlfriend has a great rack!

Artemis noticed where the redhead's eyes were directed and rolled her own. "Wallace. MOVE," she sighed. Wally grinned and began to move in and out of her slowly. Artemis ground her teeth, "West, I let you eat whipped cream off of me. If you don't start moving faster I may just kill you."

Wally laughed, speeding up his pace a bit. Artemis began to move in time with him, but it wasn't fast enough. She tried to increase the pace, bucking her hips faster and faster until Wally let go of her arms to hold onto her hips.

"Remember our first time, Artemis? When I wanted to go as fast as possible and you said, and I quote, 'Slow can be fun too?'" Artemis rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's statement and put her arms behind her head, trying and failing to wait patiently as Wally started a slow pace again.

"And I thought I was the speedster..." Wally said. Artemis reached up and whacked the backside of Wally's head.

"I can hurt you."

"Oh, alright, fine. You win, Lady-Flash."

"Wally!"

Wally laughed. He knew that his teasing would get him in trouble later, but right now, it was worth it. He let go of Artemis' hips and began to move faster, satisfied with the noise she made when he started to vibrate. He looked up and saw Artemis clutching the sheets beside her, her eyes screwed shut and her bottom lip between her teeth. Her legs wrapped around his waist, deepening the angle of penetration. Wally leaned down and kissed her, pulling her bottom lip out of her teeth with his own mouth. He was rewarded with a gasp and what sounded suspiciously like his name moaned into his mouth.

He felt her walls beginning to convulse around his shaft when Artemis flipped them. She continued to ride out her climax on top of Wally, her release triggering his own. The pair finished together, collapsing back onto the bed. The two rested together for a moment before Artemis dismounted Wally and let him trash the condom. She found his number thirteen football jersey and slipped it over her head, sauntering into the kitchen to make dinner.

Wally pulled on his boxers and followed her, eager to see what she was going to make. "Damn, Arty! What did I do to deserve a girlfriend like you?" he mused, walking into the kitchen. Artemis already had the water on the stove boiling and the tortellini defrosting on the counter. She turned and met him with a chaste kiss, which earned her a hand on her ass. She wormed away from Wally, going to the cupboard to grab the ingredients for salad dressing and put them on the table.

"You look like you haven't eaten in months, Wally!" Artemis exclaimed when she saw her boyfriend sitting dejectedly at the table. Wally sighed and nodded, "It's been like, I dunno, two hours, Babe. I'm glad tortellini cooks fast."

Artemis laughed and turned back to the pot on the stove. Wally put his head down on the table, but looked up when he heard his phone ring. Artemis turned to the bedroom, and gestured with her head for Wally to go answer the phone. He got up and walked to where he had discarded his pants to answer the phone. The redhead scowled when he saw the caller ID.

"Hello?" he answered, already knowing all too well who was on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, she's here. Of course she's here. It's a friday night and Sam and Jess aren't available, where else would she be?" he said, growing more and more irritated by the minute. He motioned to Artemis that the call was for her, but she shook her head and waved the pasta strainer at him.

"She's busy. She'll call you back. I'll tell her what you want," Wally said, pressing the button to hang up the phone. The threw the mobile on the table and sat back down in his chair, twice as dejected as before. Artemis finished straining and rinsing the pasta and put it on the counter to cool.

"What's wrong, Babe? Who was on the phone?" She asked, sitting in Wally's lap. His arms snaked around her, his face burying in her hair. His answer was too muffled for Artemis to hear the first time, so she disentangled herself from her boyfriend and sat in the chair next to him.

"Babe?" She asked again. Wally looked up at her, the playfulness that had inhabited his eyes now gone.

"It's Dick. He needs you for a mission."


End file.
